Dangerous love
by Kiana20
Summary: To fall in love is dangerous knowing it can kill the one i love especially in the business that i am involved in. Who would have thought i would find my perfect match but my greatest weakness.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
The noise woke me from my peaceful slumber. Where is the light? Why is this bed so hard? Why does my mouth taste like medicine? Where am i? "I see your awake", a voice so wraspy it hurts my ears. "Whos there"? I ask my breathing coming out heavy fear creeping up my spine. "I cant say my dear for the suspense will take out the fun in the game" the voice said with a laughing voice. "Why cant you tell me please im scared, i want to go home" my voice breaking up over the adrenaline running through my blood. I try to get up using my hands, but i get pulled back by chain around my ankle. "My dear child i cant have you exploring this room" i fell back onto my back wondering how i am getting out. "Soon your lover will come to play the game with us". My heart started hammering so hard i couldn't hear what else that voice was saying to me. "My dear child settle in while i wait for your lover to come play". I layed down on the hard mattress. Once i heard the door close i searched the dark room for a way out. All i felt was concrete and dirt with only one locked door, so i just sat back hoping edward wouldn't come to save me no matter how much i want to hold him one last time. "BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU BABY!?".

Ok so im trying out fanfiction so i would love to hear what yall think? I always wrote essays in school but i am to afraid of critics but i grew up and im ready to share to the world.


	2. Chapter 2 silent Witch

~~~Chapter 2 ~~~  
Silent witch

BPOV

"Clark I need you to make sure you have everything ready for the party" I nodded my head knowing the voice in my ear was watching my every move. Walking into the reception dressed as one of the employees I went straight to the kitchen area to grab the glasses of champagne to serve the guests of Senator Newton. I moved to the back of the kitchen making sure none of the employees can see me. I grabbed one of the glasses and poured the posion inside. I placed the glass closest to my side and walked out to the ballroom. The entire room was filled with balloons in every corner of the room and stage, flowers on every table of the room, posters of senator Mike Newton Snr running for office. Making sure my head was down I made my way to the senator offering no glasses of champagne to the guests going right toward my target. "Who knew someone like you would be working here" I turned my head towards the person talking directly to me and rolled my eyes. The man was 5'6 with a tuxedo that looks rented by how baggy it fits him. He has a bald head with round face sunken as if he has had too much champagne. I looked into his eyes which i really couldnt see since he was eye fucking me. "Well I have a to make a living somehow" I replied back seething that this drunk politician was wasting my time. "Careful now Clark don't go making yourself known to the public. Smile and keep walking towards the host" the voice in my ear directed to me. I looked towards the drunk man again and said "sorry sir I apologize here's a champagne glass, but I need to continue to work before my boss comes to look for me". I handed the man the glass smiled at him and walked away. I continued my path towards the senator hoping to have no distractions now. Finding my target I slowed down to check my surroundings for security and unwanted attention. Satisfied with my search I bumped into senator Mike Newton, "Oh fuck-shit-Damn, sorry senator I didn't mean to bump into you sir, forgive me". I tried to clean his wet tuxedo with a handtowel making sure no one was suspicious of me. "Here you go sir i apologize again for my mistake. Don't tell my boss!" Blushing pink all over my face trying to appear innocent and sweet. "No harm no foul my dear, thank you for the champagne. I needed a new refill" drinking the champagne complete I knew my job was done. I smiled back at him relieved and turned around to head back to the kitchen. "Great job clark, get out of there and contact you soon". I shook my head to confirm I heard his command and left the kitchen area. I went inside the lady's bathroom and into the stalls of where my partner hid my bag inside the ceiling and changed into my ballroom dress thats floor length and strapless with white silk. I removed my blonde wig and let my brunette hair wave down my back. Removing my shoes with white two-inch heels I placed the bag back inside the ceiling. I waited ten minutes hearing all the women walk in and out the restroom. Walking out of the stall making sure everything was clear I continued my way towards the exit. Once outside I hailed a cab to the mall made my way towards the parking garage. I climbed into my 2018 Corvette and drove out to my condo knowing I just killed Senator Mike Newton. My name is Bella Swan and I am a known assassin. Many call me silent witch because of how quick and quietly I kill my targets. I grew up in a small town of Forks, Washinton where everyone knew everyone. I learned from my father never to drag attention to ourselves. My father was a police chief of this small town if anyone knew anything first it was him. I learned most of my skills from my father charlie, but my mentor is Esme Platt. She recruited me in her team when I was in college attending university of Washington. She came up to me because of how quiet and unnoticeable I am. She saw the potential of me when she met me in the cafeteria of the university. She sat in my table and talked of different and less boring than college life, so i agreed to join her team. When I first started the job as an assassin I knew this is what I was meant to do because of the adrenaline of staying out of sight and killing someone in plain site. People may think i'm sick, however the only reason I would kill is for human trafficking, serial rapists, serial murders, etc. Although the money is a bonus I feel like I'm helping the world since the government is only worried about what president trump will do next. I did not expect to find a man that is the total opposite of me, but still my complete perfect match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear readers,  
I cant believe i even got reviews on just one chapter. I made myself write the next chapter tonight. Alittle about myself im a medical student in college. I have been reading twilight fanfiction since 2010. Anyways hope to read your reviews and suggest some things to add to the story since its a work in progress.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark knight

~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~  
Dark Knight  
EPOV

Shit. The wind is blowing alot today. Well it this city is known as the windying city. Either way I need to get this job done quick and easy. Not letting mother nature fuck with my job I continued unloading my AR-15.  
The roof of the building that I am standing on is vacant and perfect for what I have planned. The idiot across from me chose his condo for the privacy im guessing. Once everything is in order I walked out of room and went to the building adjacent to my targets. I spent the entire night watching my target learning his habits, schedule, and guests. I knew my plan was going to be tight with the amount of guests he keeps over every fucking night. No problem I killed thousands of others in plain sight. I planned to murder Tyler Crowley billionaire real estate tycoon tonight in his sleep.

I stayed in this dirty tiny excuse of an apartment for a good twenty days learning Tyler's schedule. Most would wonder why I would kill a billionaire for no reason, however his competition wants to cut him out of the business and no better way than to murder him.

I take cash, credit cards, Euros, Pesos, hell even gifts if im feeling cheerful. The only time I kill for free is if the fucker deserved to be killed in unimaginable ways. Many wonder why this career well all I can think of is the money, but I also did it because its fun and easy to kill targets that have no idea their life is about to end. I may seem like a complete fucking asshole, but when it comes to my family I protect and cherish them since my job isnt something people can forgive and forget. Fuckers out there want my head served to them in a platter with a plaque on it.

Back to Tyler fucking crowley. He may seem like a good guy, but money talks alot and this person will die in one hour. Making sure my AR-15 is ready I looked inside Crowley's bedroom grabbed my remote moved the gun into position towards crowleys bed. I was grateful for the window being open for this occasion.

I smirked and pressed the button that shot the idiot in the chest. Blood covered the entire bed and floor. Knowing the job is done I grabbed my bag and exited the room. Once in my car I texted the client "Office is clean." Laughing I threw the payphone out the window and drove away. When I knew I was far enough I called my guys to burn the empty building so police wouldn't find any evidence if it's destroyed.

Back in seattle Washington I had to go check on my legal business Club Toxic. Its a three story building, first floor is for the public dance club with hundreds of drinks to offer. The second floor is for members, private partys, etc. And the third floor is my office where I have meetings for my legal and sometimes illegal deals. Entering the club I snapped to one of bartenders "get me a whiskey on the rocks Stat. NOW!" annoyed with the dumb look on her face I turned around and surveyed the dance floor.

"Hello sexy" some slurred voice whispered in my ear. Rolling my eyes I looked to my left to see a blonde barbie in front of me. She had fake DD tits and ass, but since I came back from my vacation I need to blow off some steam. Without saying anything I grab her hand and take her to my private floor.

A/N: hi readers,  
Well considering where i'm at I am stressed with summer 1 finals, but I still get my ideas in my head running around. My ideas of where the storys goes changes everyday. Alittle more about me I live in Texas. San Antonio. I grew up with reading problems since english wasn't my first language. I moved further south for better opportunities. That is when I discovered the world of twilight. I went from having reading problems to reading all the twilight books and Shakespeare books. My favorite is pride and prejudice from jane austin. I am going to be alittle romantic, but i love action, drama,suspense etc. So i hope all my readers following my story sit back give me some critics. Let me know if im straying alittle bit. Im all for critics in school i always have someone read my work before turning it in. Once i had to write a psychology research paper and i wrote within four hours and got a B+ two hours before it is due.  
Chapter 4 is coming before the weekend hope everyone enjoys this chapter


End file.
